Ended Too Early
by sorah0402
Summary: Revised it a little bit. Sakura and Syaroan are they over now? Syaoran recieved a mysterious call, and he was forced to break up with Sakura. The only thing that's keeping them together is one secret.
1. Chapter 1

Guy's POV

One night, the two couple was having an intense night thinking of only each other and finding a plan to be together forever.

Few hours later while his girlfriend was sleeping beside him mumbling his name, he picked up the phone that woke him up. He heard 5 words that broke his heart. He questioned it, but the reply was more hurtful than the first one, which was even shorter than the first reply. The second phrase was only 3 words long.

He fell asleep right besides her hugging her with all his might and kept repeating the three words over and over again. "I love you!"

Girl's POV

The morning came when her boyfriend woke her up. She mumbled something to him, and he replied "Wake up."

Suddenly, she felt that he had something important to say, so she jolted upright and waited for him to say what he needed to.

He suddenly avoided looking in her eyes and he said these words to her.

"I'm… leaving you… you are too much of a burden for me… I didn't realize it… until now that I actually didn't love you… sorry for deceiving you…good bye…"

And to her surprise, she saw tears coming down his face, even though he broke up with her. She was shocked even more when she processed what he had said to her. When he started to leave, all her emotions and all her memories with him came flooding out.

"Hey! You can't leave yet until I say what I need to. You can't leave until you hear what I say…"

Guy's POV

"Hey! You can't leave yet until I say what I need to. You can't leave until you hear what I say…"

No! Please let me leave in peace. It already hurts me to see that you are going to break down in front of me. You are going to ask me questions that I have to avoid answering. I hate that I'm keeping secrets from you. I need you, but I am going to end up hurting both of us if we don't end this now.

"All right, I will listen to your argument, but don't expect answers from me." And I glared at her.

Just like the first day, I met her I glared at her. At that time, I was disgusted by all the girls that were chasing me. But even though I glared at them, they thought I was even cooler than they thought before. I thought she would be like them, but when I saw tears rolling down her face, I thought I saw an angel that was crying. I thought at that time 'how could angels cry?' But I didn't realize that I fell in love with her right there at her crying face.

Flash back to 2 years ago

The first time I met Kinomoto Sakura was 2 years ago. I thought she was disgusting like how I thought of all the other girls. But when I glared at her, she started to cry, and I saw her pure heart that I was too dumb to even search for. It wasn't my fault! It was all the girls' fault when they would go like "Li-senpai" or "Li-kun" I hated them calling me that. Also when my friends call me by my first name they are mocking the girls the way they say my name because they know it would annoy me so much. They would call me "Syaoran-senpai" or "Syaoran-kun" But when I saw her crying, it kept coming back to my mind, and I wonder how it would be her calling me my name. I felt myself blush at that thought even though when others called me it was so annoying. At lunch, I got what I wished for she called my name, but she didn't call me like all the other girls did. She called me by my full name and then added sama like I was a respectful person, which I found it hard to believe when I glared at her.

"Li Syaoran-sama!"

"Um… Ya?"

"You made me cry this morning. Even though you didn't mean to make me cry, you made me upset. I didn't even confess to you yet!"

She is so straight forward, and did she say yet? My heart was racing faster and faster.

"I Love You! But I know it's obvious that you would reject me because I'm not even pretty, but make a deal with me that you will go out with me for a month and if I make you like me also. Date me, Seriously, no playing around or jokingly. Please."

She gave me an innocent look while she is asking me this! Unbelievable! But when she asked me that request, My heart was thumping so loudly, and I felt like I died and went to heaven.

I felt like saying yes right away, but I needed to act cool.

"If I do date you, what would you give me?" I asked.

She told me very seriously, "Anything you want…within limits…Sorry, but if it's extreme, I will lose all respect for you and I will just give up on you. So ask me what you want…"

When she said that she was going to give up on me depending on what I ask her, my heart felt like she took it out of my rib cage and threw it on the floor and stomped on it.

I said hurriedly, "I will think about it, and about your request…Okay…It's only for a month…"

She smiled so radiantly that I felt like hugging her right there and then.

She said, "Thank you!"

And then she went back to her class.

I didn't know what would happen after I started dating her, but I was so concentrated on myself that I didn't realize that all the girls that I have rejected up till now were going to do so much horrible things to her.

I started dating her after that moment. Of course, rumors went crazy about the both of us. The girls didn't mind that she was dating me, but how should I know if that was true? They kept their cool in front of me, so I didn't suspect. The only one thing I didn't realize was how popular she was among the guys. Kinomoto Sakura was an angel to all the guys. She wasn't trying to act like most girls, she was just herself. I loved her even more, but I didn't realize what was coming at me.

Flashback ended

Girl's POV

"I need to know the one thing you wanted from me when I confessed to you. Tell me I will give it to you. If it's too extreme, I will give up on you…"

I had to know what the one wish was. Right now, if it was for him, I would do anything. If he tells me to die, I will gladly die for him. There is nothing that is too extreme for me right now. I already have… I already have fallen too deep… I can't turn back… I love him too much…

Guy's POV

The one thing I wish for… that's you, dummy. Can't you see the pain that is ripping inside me and a heart that is saying to go hug her and apologize? I can't ask you that because I hate to see that you will… in front of me…

"The one thing I wish for is to wait for me until the world ends, and you cannot fall in love with anyone ever again. Now do you wish that you hadn't asked me this question?"

I need to ask you of this nothing more will make me happier if you said no, but if she said yes…

My perfect world would shatter just because of him.

Girl's POV

"The one thing I wish for is to wait for me until the world ends, and you cannot fall in love with anyone ever again. Now do you wish that you hadn't asked me this question?" is what he asked me. How could he? He's breaking up with me, and he's asking me to not to fall in love with anybody else? Is he crazy?

But then again, if he's asking me of this… maybe he still loves me. I'm not going to be able to do it forever and ever. I am going to heal, and love someone else.

"I will try, but I have to give you a time frame to keep that promise. I will give you 5 years, but after that I can't promise you that I will not fall in love with anybody."

Guy's POV

Did she just say only 5 years she will wait? I don't know how long this battle is going to last?

"Fine, better not break your promise. Bye."

Girl's POV

He left. Now I'm all alone. I need you. Come back. Tears started to fall on my lap. I been crying for that long? I needed to get myself together. I'm going to talk to my best friend, Akino Mizu.

Girl's POV

(Back home)

"Hello?"

"Hi, who is this?"

"Mizu-kun, it's me. Sakura."

"Sakura-chan, Are you okay? You don't sound so good."

"I'm good. Can you come over, please?"

"You know, your brother's going to yell at me because I'm a guy?"

"Onii-chan is used to it by now. We were best friends since birth right?"

"That's true. I will be there in a flash."

Guy's POV

I just remembered something. I didn't ask who it was on the phone. It doesn't matter anyway. I lost the person, who I can't live without her. I knew this was going to happen anyway. I always have to spend a year there, and then a year here. I had to say good bye to her. I always had insecure thoughts that she would fall in love with someone else, but now she's single, I don't have any right to say anything to her. Arggg… This is frustrating me so much. I'm going to go to sleep. I'm so not looking forward to tomorrow.

(School)

As usual, Sakura is late. What's this? Why are all the guys staring at MY… I mean… Sakura. Oh, God. She is looking much hotter than usual. Probably, Sakura told her two best friends about their breakup. Daidoji Tomoyo, who's her best girlfriend, probably dressed her up to get some attention. And the other best friend, whom I HATE VERY MUCH because he knew Sakura way longer than I did, and he always knew what to do when it came to Sakura. His name is Akino Mizu. Why is he wearing a blush? Maybe he notices too that she is really hot.

Girl's POV

Are they staring at me? Why they never did that before or did they? I was voted for the most popular girl in the school although this never happened to me. I wonder what's up.

"Hey! Eriol-kun!"

"Hi…Sakura-chan, is it true that you and Syaoran broke up?"

"Umm…Tomoyo-chan told you, right? Do you know why everyone is staring at me for?"

"Ha Ha Ha. They always stared at you, Sakura-chan. You just didn't notice it because Syaoran would always give them a glare, or say something to them if he caught them looking at you. Now you guys broke up, they are all so happy that they can look at you all they want. By the way, did you give the tie back to him or did he give you your ribbon back?"

"He gave me my ribbon. It's at home. I gave his tie back. I know what you are going to ask me, whose tie is it? Mizu-kun's. He asked me to wear it and I agreed."

'I don't like that guy. Why does he care about Sakura so much?' thought Eriol.

"Oh, I'm going to go home with Tomoyo today, so go home with him. Okay?"

"Ya, sure. Have Fun!"

Guy's POV

Eriol is running towards me. He looks like he's in a hurry. Why? Oh. He's running towards me. Why does he look like he has something to tell me? What if it's about Sakura?

"Hey, what's up?"

"Did you notice something about her attire?"

"Um… She's Hot as ever? I know what you are going to say. I'm an idiot for breaking up with her, and regretting over it, but I had no choice"

"I need to talk about why you broke up with her after, but did you notice that Sakura is wearing a tie, not a ribbon?"

"WHAT? She's wearing a TIE? Why? She has another boyfriend already? She promised me though."

"What promise? You know today, you are slipping a lot of info, which is not like you. Now you have to explain everything to me now. Anyway, she doesn't have a boyfriend. She's wearing Akino's tie. I think Sakura doesn't notice it, but Akino likes her."

"Akino was voted the most popular guy, and I was placed second because on the day, I was super late. I was planning something for Sakura that I totally forgot. I got marks deducted for it."

"Syaoran, I don't think you should worry about that any more. Before getting Sakura back, tell me what happened."

Girl's POV

"Tomoyo-chan! Mizu-kun! Wait up!"

"Hey, Sakura" they said in unison.

"Guys, why do you have such a gloomy face on? What were you guys talking about?"

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I swear I didn't tell anybody, but Li-kun told Eriol-kun, and he told Tomoyo-chan."

'Sorry, Sakura. I can't tell you the whole story, Tomoyo told me because you would try to fix it, and that won't work for me.' Mizu thought.

Mizu's POV

(Mizu's Past)

Just like Li Syaoran, I transferred here from Toronto, Canada. I didn't know how to speak Japanese, but since my mom had been a teacher in Tomoeda High, the school let me stay at this school, and learn Japanese. While I got to stay at Tomoeda High, I had to teach English to students here. I knew that people were not going to treat me fairly, so I just decided to ignore everyone. It just happened even though I can't speak Japanese, I knew what people were saying about me. I never ever said that I didn't know Japanese; I just can't speak it that's all. Anyway whenever I had lunch, I had to eat it in class while teaching students. I taught other students when I didn't do the compulsory subjects. When I was teaching, the school just counted as one of my open courses. I met Sakura when I was ditching one of the classes before my teaching period. Everyone else was outside eating lunch. I didn't want to talk to people, so I kept my distance. Sakura, who I didn't know at that time, approached me and started talking to me. I was so surprised, but I found myself talking to Sakura, when I vowed that I wouldn't speak to anyone. I was friends with her not long after that incident, and suddenly we became the best friends along with Tomoyo, of course. In a while later, I learned that I fell in love with her. I decided to confess to her. After large amounts of preparation, I decided to confess to her. I learned the day that I was going to confess to her that Syaoran and Sakura had confessed to each other. I was really naïve to think that Sakura would not have feelings for another person. I was stupid for thinking that way. I made a decision that I would wait for Sakura and when she needs me the most, I will be there for her. I told Tomoyo this entire event after all she is one of my best friends including Sakura.

Tomoyo POV

After school, I went with Eriol-kun, who is my current boyfriend. He is so sweet, charming, handsome… Oops... I got too detailed about my awesome boyfriend. Anyway, when I was walking home with him, I noticed something unusual. He was thinking so deeply that he was tripping so much, which Eriol-kun never did.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Mizu and Syaoran." He answered thoughtfully.

Eriol-kun is so nice, he cares about all his friends, but he never liked Mizu-kun, so this was not good news.

"What's wrong with Mizu-kun?" I asked fearing his answer.

"I think he like Sakura-chan" He answered seriously.

"Oh. Good to see that you noticed. Mizu-kun liked Sakura-chan way before she met Syaoran-kun. It just that Mizu-kun got there too late." I answered cheerfully.

"Why are you so cheerful about that? Don't you want Sakura-chan and Syaoran to be together?"

"Of course I do, but Syaoran-kun gave up Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan was very hurt by it, and also she had to make a painful promise also. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but since you seem concern too, Sakura-chan made a promise that she would not fall in love with anyone for 5 years. Isn't that painful thing to think about?"

"WHAT? So that was the promise! That bastard, he broke up with Sakura-chan, and he made her make that kind of promise and he still wants her back? No way, I'm helping him this time. No one is going to stop me from that."

"Eriol-kun. Calm Down. No need to freak. I just hope everyone thing would be alright. The only thing we can do is stand by the sideline and hope for the best!"

"Tomoyo, you are right. I'm so glad I have you by my side"

Sakura POV

I'm walking home with Mizu-kun because Tomoyo-chan left with Eriol-kun. Also, my father invited Mizu-kun over for dinner, and he has to stay for a week starting today because his parents left for a business trip. Yay! The cherry blossoms are still in boom. I get to walk through them enjoying the view. I'm just thinking, and it's only a maybe, but I might be falling in love with Mizu-kun. I know I liked him a little bit before I met Syaoran-kun, but I wonder if he's interested…But I can't I made a promise with him.

"Mizu-kun, did you get in trouble today. Not having a tie or a ribbon?"

"Umm…Ya, but that's okay. At least, you agreed to wear my tie."

"Do you want my ribbon? I'm so used to wearing a tie to school now that it's kind of weird now wearing a ribbon to school."

"If you are sure then okay. You can give it to me while I'm at your house later"

"Okay.. We just arrived at your house, Mizu-kun. Why don't you go get your stuff?"

"Okay. Wait in the living room."

After an hour later,

'What's taking him so long? I should go check.'

Knock, knock.

"Ahh!!" screamed Mizu.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I burst into the room.

Normal POV

Then Sakura blushed furiously.

(Heh heh…Guess what happened.)

Mizu had packed his clothes, and was taking a shower while he was coming out, Sakura burst into the room.

The only reason Mizu had screamed was because he saw a spider on the ground and was trying to kill it.

They were both blushing furiously until Sakura went out of the room after apologizing.

One thing that was on her mind while going down the stairs is…

'Wow. He has a hot body. I never noticed it until now.'

She realized what she was thinking and blushed harder than ever.

(On the way to Sakura's house)

Why haven't I noticed before? I never blushed before, have I? I mean, we had been together for a long time, and had been to each other's house a lot, too. Also, we had always slept together on the same bed. Why hadn't I? I think Mizu-kun can be my escape from Sayoran-kun. I know it's unfair to Mizu-kun, but I know I can try my best to fall in love with him to not make myself feel guilty anymore. I can do it right?

While I was thinking really hard about this matter, I didn't notice the frown on Mizu's face.

Mizu's POV

I knew I had a frown on my face. Did I do something wrong? Should I apologize? What do I do? I never had seen Sakura this serious before. Maybe she's really hurt by what happened between Li-kun, and her. Hmm…

"Sakura…"

"Hmm…"

"Sakura!"

"HUH? Oh, sorry. I guess I was day dreaming again. So what's up?"

"Umm… Should I apologize? Did I do something wrong?"

"What are you talking about? You shouldn't apologize for anything. I guess you were worried about my seriousness. Don't worry, it's not about Syaoran-kun."

"Oh, Good. You were starting to worry me there."

"Sorry. Let's have a happy mood. I can't take this anymore. Mo…"

"Don't pout."

"Wait. Before we move on to happy moad, let me ask you a scenario question. If I told you that I wanted to date you, what would you say? Oh, and if you found that, I was only dating you because I needed to escape from the hurt and mend, and I chose you."

"Hmm… Let me think about it… I like the idea of you dating me, but if I knew you were only trying to escape? Well, I would welcome it because if I mend your heart together that means you fell in love with me, right?"

"I guess so..."

"So, yeah. I would date you. Thanks, Sakura for asking me."

"Umm… I wasn't asking you. It was just an IF question. Don't assume."

"Well, I wasn't joking. I should start my confession her now, eh? I love you, Kinomoto Sakura. I loved you before you started dating Syaoran. I lost my chance then, but I want to grab it now. Would you go out with me?" He kneeled down, and showed her matching couple rings. It was actually really romantic how he did it. It was like getting a proposal.

"Uh… Mizu-kun? Really? No joke? Are you sure? I mean, I'm a broken person. What if I hurt you?"

"I'm willing to risk it."

"Mizu-kun.*sob* I can't *sob* love *sob* you *sob* much *sob* right *sob* now, *sob* but *sob* I *sob* will *sob* do *sob* my *sob* best *sob* to *sob* try to *sob* love *sob* you…*sob*"

Normal POV

Sakura accepted the rings and asked Mizu to put in on for her, and Mizu slid the ring on her right 3rd finger, which meant that they were going out. Sakura put his on his right hand 3rd finger also.

Mizu wiped Sakura's tears and held her hand all the way to her house.

Sakura and Mizu was emotionally wiped, so they fell asleep on the couch. Sakura's head was leaned to Mizu's head and mizu was supporting Sakura.

(Next morning)

The alarm went. Sakura was already up, took a shower, dressed and was preparing breakfast for the both of them. Sakura prepared her ribbon, and when Mizu came down with his uniform on fresh and clean, Sakura put on her ribbon on him. Mizu blushed, and so did Sakura remembering what position she was in last night. They looked up grinned at each other, ate their breakfast, and they went to school hand in hand. Mizu carried Sakura's bag for her, and took her all the way to her classroom. When they were seen together, everyone was whispering about them. Sakura wasn't prepared for what was going to happen to her by Syaoran's fans when they found out Sakura had found a boyfriend already.

(Lunch)

Sakura stood face to face with her ex-boyfriend, but when their eyes met, Sakura turned away. Right there, she remembered something. Something she had promised to each other. Sakura had to wait 5 years until she could date freely again. Sakura went to go talk to Mizu.

(Mizu's classroom)

"May I talk to Mizu-kun, please."

"Oh, Sakura-san. Sure. He's just teaching us English for a while anyway."

"Thank-you."

Mizu came out of the classroom to see an anxious Sakura.

(At the roof of the school)

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong? You look like you just remembered something horrible."

"Mizu-kun…" Sakura started crying before she could get the word out.

Mizu, who was surprised could do nothing but hug her.

All this was watched by someone named Syaoran.

He was sleeping and his beauty sleep was interrupted by a girl's crying that reminded him of Sakura.

"Mizu-kun…What should I do?"'

"Tell me what's wrong and we will solve it together."

"Umm…Well, I made a promise to Syaoran that I will never fall in love with anyone for 5 years and it only has been for 3 weeks. I don't want to break any promises, but I think I'm falling for you."

"What? He made you promise that?"

"Umm…Not really, it was like a condition for me to date him, and I did it to myself. I have no one to blame, especially Syaoran."

"Sakura…"

"I just thought that maybe I should just give you back out secret couple ring, and forget that everything happened. I still am hurt by what Syaoran did to me, so I will hold on to that. Here. Give it to me after 5 years when we are both ready."

"No. Sakura. I won't accept it. Keep it. We will reveal our relationship, and start it when 5 years are complete."

"I wonder if that will work, but I will trust you Mizu-kun."

Syaoran, who was listening to this, felt like she had taken his heart stomped on it, and divided it into half. He also thought that he had to move on like Sakura had. He guessed that Sakura had him beside her all along that he helped her mend her heart little by little. He needed some comfort from Eriol, and Tomoyo.

Syaoran's POV


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I didn't update in a long time. I had the drafts, but was too lazy to put it in so…

Sorry..

Guys..

I will do my best to update more often.

Thank you for supporting me always.

(Mizu's classroom)

"May I talk to Mizu-kun, please?"

"Oh, Sakura-san. Sure. He's just teaching us English for a while anyway."

"Thank-you."

Mizu came out of the classroom to see an anxious Sakura.

(At the roof of the school)

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong? You look like you just remembered something horrible."

"Mizu-kun…" Sakura started crying before she could get the word out.

Mizu, who was surprised could do nothing but hug her.

All this was watched by someone named Syaoran.

He was sleeping and his beauty sleep was interrupted by a girl's crying that reminded him of Sakura.

"Mizu-kun…What should I do?"'

"Tell me what's wrong and we will solve it together."

"Umm…Well, I made a promise to Syaoran that I will never fall in love with anyone for 5 years and it only has been for 3 weeks. I don't want to break any promises, but I think I'm falling for you."

"What? He made you promise that?"

"Umm…Not really, it was like a condition for me to date him, and I did it to myself. I have no one to blame, especially Syaoran."

"Sakura…"

"I just thought that maybe I should just give you back out secret couple ring, and forget that everything happened. I still am hurt by what Syaoran did to me, so I will hold on to that. Here. Give it to me after 5 years when we are both ready."

"No. Sakura. I won't accept it. Keep it. We will reveal our relationship, and start it when 5 years are complete."

"I wonder if that will work, but I will trust you Mizu-kun."

Syaoran, who was listening to this, felt like she had taken his heart stomped on it, and divided it into half. He also thought that he had to move on like Sakura had. He guessed that Sakura had him beside her all along that he helped her mend her heart little by little. He needed some comfort from Eriol, and Tomoyo.

*Calling Eriol*

"Hello?" A mysterious girl answers who sounds slightly familiar…

"This is Sayoran speaking…. Is Eriol there?"

"Um….. Hold on a sec…"

"Hello?"

"You can't even recognize the voice of your own fiancé? Your family is staying at my house because apparently your house is too small for them. Now I can't have my alone time with Tomoyo… Poor me and Moyo-chan…"

'Omg… He's using the pet name… must change the subject… what? My fiancé?????!!!! No… She didn't… no... Wait she could have…'

"ERIOL! DID YOU TELL MY MOTHER SAKURA AND I BROKE UP???"

"Yeah. Of course. Your hurt Sakura and I tell your mom everything. This time, your fiancé is not Meling, so I can't help you convince your mom to not give you a fiancé."

"I'm going to murder you. Let me speak to my mom."

"Hello?"

"Mother, I do not need a fiancé. Please tell her to go home."

"What if I told you that your fiancé is Sakura?"

"I will day what are you talking about?"

"I made wedding arrangements with Fujitaka."

"I see. Well, I will still refuse. Mom. Give me 4 years to decide. I will be 22 by then. Let me marry then."

"Fine. I'm writing that in our contract. Okay?"

"Alright. Could you send Tomoyo and Eriol to my place?"

"Uh huh."

At Sayoran's Place

"Eriol, Tomoyo. I can't take it anymore. I want her back. Back to where we were a month ago, back to where when we were happy just to look at each other. I can't stand another moment without her especially if she spends her time with Mizu.

"Sayoran, then why did you break up with her if you love her that much? I will let you in on her secret if you tell me, why you broke up with her."

"I…"

In one point of view, Sayoran wanted to know. However, he didn't want his friends to be worried about him and Sakura. Also, he didn't want to get more people involved in his situations. Tomoyo looked at him, and as if she was reading his mind.

"Sayoran. You already involoved, us by breaking up with Sakura, who, may I remind you, is my best friend. So tell us. Don't leave any details out."

So Sayoran had no choice, but to repeat the story that happened on the night that they had broken up. Tomoyo and Eriol, who were listening intently to his story was shocked. When Sayoran finished, he felt better to let it all out. Eriol and Tomoyo were speechless. They were silent for a moment or two to let what Sayoran told to register in their mind. Eriol was the first one to break the silence.

"Wow. So that was the reason. I knew it had to be something big, and it looked like Tomoyo knew some things about it because of Mizu, but I had no idea it was like this big. No wonder Sakura was so upset, because you couldn't tell her this. That's why you showed your untrue self to her again. She probably saw right through you, but she couldn't tell why."

Tomoyo was in the midst of trying to figure out who it was.

"Fine. Since you told me, now it's my turn. Sakura is still upset from you. She's trying to mend her heart before the five years are up. Mizu's always been there for her, "

Sayoran flinched and remembered an unpleasant memory.

"so she picked him to help her get over you. Anyway, the condition you put on your relationship is something you should have never done. Also, Eternal was harsh."

"I know, but what can I do. I didn't want to lose her. She said that she would wait for me. For five years, we have until then to figure it out."

Tomoyo, Eriol, and Sayoran hurried to start on their plan. They would uncover who did it. They would save Sakura and Sayoran's relationship within the five years.

A year later

"Ugh. This is so annoying. I never had to deal with this since I started dating Sakura. Damn."

"Calm down Sayoran." Tomoyo said.

Over the year, they constantly worked on their plan to see who would want to break up Sayoran and Sakura that badly. They first created a list of people who would want Sayoran and Sakura not to be a couple. Just to figure out that she was friends with the Whole student body, and that everyone in the school, probably wanted Sakura to break up with Sayoran. Although Sakura is nice, she doesn't talk to many of the guys, some she only says hi to, so they eliminated people that were not relevant. They also eliminated guys with girlfriends, gay guys, and so on. They came to about 50 people, and number 1 on their list was Mizu-kun. He didn't have to be number one, but Sayoran insisted that he should be number one on the target list. Sayoran and Tomoyo and Eriol decided to start eliminating people starting from #50. They gotten through 25 people and were tracking the 24th person on the list. While they were doing that they were realising the fact that Mizu and Sakura had gotten much closer than before and is assumed that they were already a couple by the student body. Sayoran always watched them from afar. Next time we will see what Sakura was thinking while this time.

Sakura's POV


End file.
